Cartoon's Old Vs New
by M-H1996
Summary: Cartoon Rumble's sixth season starts up in New York with the theme of the old school shows verses the new shows. Eighteen characters from various Cartoon Network shows will compete, befriend others, and engage in another crucial season. Which one will go all the way with the money!
1. Chapter 1

Toons in the Big City

Michael- Welcome to the sixth season of Cartoon Rumble! This time we're having eighteen contestants compete in the city of New York! It's been awhile since we've been here. I can see our guests coming.

A large metro bus stopped, kicking all of the contestants out of the bus. Gorgonzola got up off the ground as he dusted himself.

Gorgonzola- Last time I ride in a bus with you next to me.

Rigby- Hey! It's better sitting next to wimpy Courage!

Courage- Ohhhhh!

Courage shook in fear.

Ed- This reminds me of the movie I saw: I was a mutant ninja's teenage dinner. A classic!

Eddy- Shut it, lumpy! No one cares for your stupid movies.

Ed simply smiled.

Ed- Sure am, Eddy!

Mordecai got off the ground.

Mordecai- Uh, is there where we're really going to be?

He looked around the city, unimpressed.

Cajun Fox- Where'd ya think we'd be, in a bird's nest?

Cajun Fox laughed.

Mordecai- Why are you even here, dude?

Cajun Fox- Tough contestants like me have to compete.

Mordecai looked at the bandages the fox had around his nose.

Mordecai- Tough contestant, huh?

The blue jay jokingly pointed to the bandages.

Cajun Fox- Shut it!

Mordecai looked to his left and right.

Mordecai- Well, better you than Katz.

Cajun Fox- That sucka owes me a pair of shades!

Elieen- Hey Rigby.

Rigby- Eileen!

The two hugged.

Gumball- Aww!

Rigby- Shut up!

Gumball- I was just trying to lighten the mood.

Rigby- Well, don't.

Cajun Fox walked up to Finn.

Cajun Fox- So how's getting second place, kid?

Finn- How's getting your nose broken?

Cajun Fox raged with anger.

Cajun Fox- Shut up about that!

Jake- Fox, you better leave my friend alone!

Cajun Fox- Make me, mutt.

Jake- I'm not afraid of you.

Cajun Fox- I ain't afraid of you either!

Jake and Cajun Fox both got in each other's faces.

Buttercup- Fight! Fight! Fight!

Blossom Stop provoking them, Buttercup.

Buttercup- If a fight is going to start this early then I have to be there to see it.

Margaret- It's best to leave Finn and Jake alone if I were you. You wouldn't want to reopen old wounds, now would you?

Cajun Fox quickly hid behind Gorgonzola.

Cajun Fox- Come on, I didn't bother your friends this time.

Gorgonzola- What's gotten into you?! Stop acting like a big baby and fight her already.

Rigby nudged Gorgonzola.

Rigby- Margaret broke his nose last season, dude.

Gorgonzola- Really?! Why did I miss the only interesting thing about this series?

Cajun Fox- Do you have to tell everyone?!

Rigby- I told everyone, texted everyone about it, and made a Facebook page about it. Looks like you'll never live it down.

Eddy- This is rich! The fox got it coming to him already.

Double D- No one likes a big mouth, Eddy.

Cajun Fox- I can see you being the first loser.

Eddy- Me?! Get real! This season needs me.

Cajun Fox- This season needs me too, since I won a season against this freak.

Cajun Fox pushed Dexter, making his glasses fall off. Fortunately, Blossom was there to catch the falling glasses.

Dexter- Hey! You almost wrecked my glasses.

Blossom- Why don't you leave Dexter alone, Cajun?

Cajun Fox- Ain't that sweet. She's protecting her boyfriend.

Cajun Fox nudged Rigby.

Rigby- Boyfriend?! Really?!

Rigby started laughing.

Eileen- Rigby, don't laugh.

Rigby- Aw, fine!

Dexter quickly blushed. He put his glasses back on and looked at Blossom.

Blossom- Why don't you pick on someone your own size?

Dexter- I never knew how …

Blossom- You say something, Dexter?

Dexter- Oh, just thanking you for saving my glasses.

Blossom- Oh! No problem.

Eddy- New season means new chances for me to get more cash!

Ed- Eddy's the man with the plan!

Buttercup- That's where you're wrong, because I'm this season's champ!

Bubbles- I hope this season I can win again.

Gorgonzola- Sorry, but this season's getting a new winner, and that's me.

Rigby- As long as it's not Courage then I'm good.

Courage- At least I made it to the final four.

Everybody laughed, making Rigby turn red with anger.

Marceline- Nice one, Courage.

Rigby- You got a lot to say, huh?!

Rigby started getting in Courage's face.

Cajun Fox- I didn't find it funny one bit.

Rigby- Thanks, man.

Cajun Fox- For what? I just can't stand that dog.

Courage- Oh boy!

Michael- Quiet down, contestants!

Michael walked up to the eighteen contestants.

Gorgonzola- What took you so long?!

Michael- Red Sox played the New York Yankees. Since we're in New York City I just had to see that rivalry. Anyways, did everyone meet each other?

Rigby stared angrily at a frightened Courage, Blossom glared at Cajun Fox while he growled back, and Gumball scratched the back of his head.

Michael- I'll take that as a yes. Alright, this season theme is Old Vs. New!

Buttercup- Old Vs. New?

Michael- Yeah, meaning the old Cartoon Network shows will face off against the new Cartoon Network shows.

Rigby- Sweet! We're on the same team!

Mordecai- Yeah yuh!

Mordecai and Rigby high fived.

Michael- Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, Courage, Cajun Fox, Ed, Double D, and Eddy will be on one team. You will be known as Team Old School.

Michael threw a banner to Buttercup. The banner had a color scheme of black and white checkered.

Michael- Gumball, Jake, Finn, Marceline, Margaret, Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, and Gorgonzola will be the other team.

He threw the second banner to Finn. This banner was half black and half white.

Michael- Finn's team will be known as Team New Blood.

Gumball raised his hand.

Michael- Yes, Gumball?

Gumball- Since we're in New York City, where are we going to crash?

Michael- I'm glad you said that, dude. How about everyone follow me and you'll see your resting place?

The contestants followed Michael to a rundown apartment a few blocks from the area they were at.

Marceline- Wow. You always have such a heart when it comes to picking out stuff for us.

Michael- Thank you! I do try my best.

Marceline rolled her eyes.

Michael- This will be your home until the end of the season.

The door opened with a loud creaking noise. Inside was a medium sized living room that had a stairway in the corner. Double D turned wide eyed in disgust.

Double D- How filthy! Who could be such a sloth at cleanliness?

Rigby ran inside angrily.

Rigby- No TV?!

Eddy- Yeah, what gives?!

Michael- TV costs money. Upstairs is where you'll be sleeping. There are four rooms: two more the males of the two different teams and two for the females of the two different teams.

Finn- Well, be happy there are at least rooms.

Finn was walking when he stepped on the staircase, only to have it fall beneath him. Cajun Fox, Rigby, and Eddy burst out laughing.

Cajun Fox- Need some lessons on walking?

Finn- Shut up!

Gorgonzola- Hey! There better be a bathroom in this dump.

Michael- Of course there is. That's where you'll be showing off your secrets to the whole world.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Eighteen contestants again, huh? Well, now that it isn't heroes verses villains it won't be that much chaos, right?**

**Cajun Fox- Last season I, well, something happened to me. Mark my words that ain't happening again.**

**Margaret- After what happened to Cajun Fox last season he's really been less annoying. You know, I can actually head for the win this time.**

**Ed- Home sweet home! **

**Eddy- This place is a dump! It's even worse than Ed's room! **

**Buttercup- That Eddy character already looks like a mess of trouble.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Eileen- I'm wondering how elimination will be.

Michael- It's going to be even better than before.

Gumball- Um, how better?

Michael- This elimination ceremony will be different from all the rest.

Buttercup- Oh, will you just spit it out already!

Ed- My brain's falling asleep, make it stop.

Eddy- What brain?

Michael- You each will gather around the living room and take a large poster board, write the name of the contestant you want out, and show it to me.

Mordecai- Why are we doing it like this?

Michael- New York Yankee stadium had lots of fans showing off their spirit with large poster boards and writing on them, so I was thinking it would make it even more exciting to show your votes to the whole team.

Gorgonzola- That's a lame way to eliminate someone.

Michael- Oh, really?

Gorgonzola- Yeah, I'm not impressed.

Michael- Did I mention that the eliminated contestant will be handcuffed, thrown in a squad car, and will be sent to a jailed facility?

Courage- Ohhhh!

Courage shook.

Jake- Wow man, this time it's no joke.

Dexter- I better not get eliminated.

Blossom- You can say that again.

Cajun Fox- Alright! I'd like to see Finn over here get taken away.

Finn- Oh yeah! I'll be laughing when you're the first loser out.

Cajun Fox smirked.

Cajun Fox- You dream big, kid.

Bubbles got flew in between the two.

Bubbles- Don't fight, please.

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- Finn and Cajun Fox seem like threats, even the blue jay. I need to make an alliance with someone that's pretty much in the same place as I am.**

**Bubbles- I'm not going to play peacemaker, but I don't want to deal with anymore dumb fights.**

**Eileen- I'll try to get further into the merge this time, hopefully.**

**Ed- **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Eddy-

Ed- I call bottom bunk with a hint of gravy!

Double- Well, I guess it's you and me, Dexter.

Dexter- Alright.

Cajun Fox- Wait up! I ain't bunking with him.

Courage- You think I like this.

X

Bubbles- We're finally on the same team!

Blossom- It's great to be on the same team.

Buttercup- No one can stop us now! I bet we'll make the final three.

Blossom- Don't get all cocky now, Buttercup. You don't know what might happen.

Bubbles- That would be the best final three.

Buttercup- Yeah, and maybe you wouldn't mind us voting you off so.

Bubbles- Oh, not at all! I wouldn't mind.

X

Finn- Alright! I can't wait for this season.

Jake- You said it, bro. This time no early elimination, honest.

Finn- Cool!

Finn and Jake fist bumped.

Rigby- I bet we're going to destroy the other team.

Mordecai- You can say that again! Yeah yuh!

Rigby- WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!

Mordecai- WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOAAAA!

Gorgonzola- Do you two seriously have to do that?!

Gumball- Hey Gorgonzola, you want to bunk with me?

Gorgonzola- Alright, but I get top bunk.

Gumball- Sure dude, whatever you say.

X

Marceline- Hey Margaret, long time no see.

Margaret- Yeah, true. This is my friend.

Eileen- Hi, I'm Eileen.

Marceline- Marceline.

The two greeted each other.

X

**M-H1996: So this is the start of the next season. Don't forget to read and review, and most of all, enjoy the chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this one. Give a hand to Hardinkphilly for helping me out on this chapter. Really, he mostly wrote everything.**


	2. Obstacle of Death

Obstacle Course of Death

Challenge idea by HardinkPhilly

**M-H1996: HardinkPhilly really came through for me by writing a chapter. It was generous of him so give him a round of applause for helping. Thank you, Philly. Oh, and he thought of this challenge as well. Thanks again, dude. **

**X**

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon's Old Vs. New: The season started off with eighteen returnees getting a chance at the millions waiting for only one. This season's set up in New York City, where they'll face the most gruesome challenges of the series, hopefully. **

X

Courage woke up only to see a wind-up toy moving around the room. Ed picked the toy up and winded it up some more.

Courage- What is that?!

Ed- Just one of my super, cool toys. Isn't it cool?!

Courage shook in fear.

Courage- I don't know about cool, but it is creepy.

Eddy got out of his bed and yawned.

Eddy- Ed, leave Courage alone with your stupid toy!

Ed brought out a large smile.

Ed- Tell me a story, Eddy.

Eddy- Shut it, Ed.

Dexter- What happened to my glasses?!

The three looked over to Dexter picking his glasses up from the ink they were in. Cajun Fox snickered. Dexter quickly knew that the fox had something to do with it, squinting really hard to see him.

Dexter- Why'd you do such a thing?

Cajun Fox- Found some ink around here and just thought it would be pretty nice to bug ya. How you gonna see now, four eyes?

Dexter- Stop calling me that.

Courage- That wasn't very nice.

Cajun Fox pushed Courage out of the way.

Cajun Fox- I wasn't talkin to you, dog!

Eddy- Funny thing, you wear sunglasses.

Cajun Fox- What about it, short stuff?

Eddy- Hey! I'm not short!

Eddy turned red with rage as he tried punching the fox, but was stopped with his paw holding his head.

Cajun Fox- Too easy!

Double D walked into the room while brushing his teeth.

Double D- May you three allow me to solve this matter before anyone brings this argument any further?

Eddy stopped trying to attack the fox and crossed his arms, still looking back at the fox with dislike.

Eddy- Sure, sock head, enlighten us.

Double D- Seeing that the fox does wear shades, making him have four eyes as well. If that's true, then he's contradicting himself.

Cajun Fox- What?! That ain't true!

Eddy and Dexter laughed.

Dexter- It's sad that you can't face the real truth.

Cajun Fox- Well, at least I ain't crushin on that powerpuff and lying about it.

Dexter blushed.

Dexter- We're not going out!

Cajun Fox- I'm not that dumb to not recognize your love fest. It was as visible back in the fourth season.

Dexter- Look, we never had anything between each other. Now stop bothering me about this.

Ed- Breakfast is waiting, guys! Buttered toast dipped in gravy! Yum!

Courage- Ugh!

Cajun Fox- Gravy and toast?! What's wrong with ya?

Eddy- Oh, he's a bit ill in the head. Huh, Ed?

Ed- Yeah, my liver gives me pain too.

Ed felt the top of his head.

Cajun Fox- Liver ain't in your head, dimwit. It's in your thigh.

Dexter and Double D laughed.

Dexter- You're not that bright, huh?

Cajun Fox- What'd ya say, four eyes?!

Double D- Well, the thigh is a part of the body, but it does not contain the liver. The liver is at the right side of our belly.

Cajun Fox- Yeah, well, I don't need to be smart to win. I can beat you two nerds without even opening my eyes.

Dexter and Double D glared back at Cajun Fox.

Double D- I wouldn't use that kind of language to describe us, but ignorance is bliss.

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- Being on the fox's team sucks! He makes fun of me for no real reason. Well, this time I assure you that I will outlast him.**

**Cajun Fox- Short, little shrimp thinks he can beat me? He didn't in the finale and he ain't gonna do it now.**

**Eddy- Stupid fox calling me short?! We're basically the same height. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mordecai- Hey, Margaret.

Margaret- Hi, Mordecai.

Mordecai- Isn't it awesome that we're on the same team?

Margaret- Yeah, it is, but there's something I have to tell you.

Mordecai- Yeah, what is it?

Margaret- Well, I think we should be just friends.

Mordecai- Oh, I see.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Man, so much for the girl of my dreams. **

**End of Tell Cam**

Kitchen

The kitchen had two large tables with several seats at both of them. The contestants would get their food with a metal tray. Dexter grabbed some food and was about to grab a drink until him and someone else's hand were touching. Blossom and Dexter looked at each other.

Blossom- Oh, I'm sorry. You take it.

Dexter- No, you take it. I insist.

Blossom- Well, if you insist.

Blossom grabbed the drink. Cajun Fox snickered, walking by them.

Cajun Fox- You two are suckas in love.

Blossom- Leave us alone, Cajun!

Cajun Fox- Sure you two can kiss, just don't do it for too long.

Gumball- Wait, really?

Cajun Fox- Of course! Gettin busy tonight, huh?

Cajun Fox nudged Dexter. His cheeks got red by the second.

Dexter- Listen, I- I don't have any crush on Blossom.

Blossom- We're just friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend.

Gumball- Aw, you guys would look cute as a couple.

Blossom and Dexter turned wide eyed.

Cajun Fox- Ain't that the truth.

Marceline- Seriously, you shouldn't jump on someone when you were the poor sucker that got owned because someone didn't like you, and I remember hearing that you were punched. Is that true?

Cajun Fox- Come on, don't bring that up.

Jake- You just got burned, dude.

Finn- Maybe that'll shut him up.

Marceline, Jake and Finn laughed as they walked to their seats.

Cajun Fox- Laugh now, but I'll be laughing when this is all over.

Gumball- I heard what happened, such a shame. I hope you can forget about it and move on.

Gumball patted the fox on the back.

Cajun Fox- Get away from me. I don't need no one's help in getting to the merge. I'm winnin material!

Gumball- Whatever. It's your choice, dude.

The fox sat across from Courage, glaring at him.

Cajun Fox- Hey coon, watch this.

Rigby turned around to see the fox getting ready to sling shot food at Courage.

Courage- What's your problem?

Cajun Fox and Rigby laughed.

Eileen- Rigby, you should be ashamed of yourself.

Rigby- Come on, it was funny.

Eileen- Being mean to someone isn't funny.

Rigby- Fine!

Rigby threw his arms up.

Cajun Fox- Girlfriend trouble, huh?

Rigby- Stop talking!

Bubbles and Double D helped Courage clean himself.

Buttercup- Hey! Courage might be weak, but he's on our team! Why don't you do that to the other team?!

Gorgonzola- Leave our team out of your stupid team's problems.

Gumball- Nicely worded, man.

Blossom- Buttercup, you're not helping the problem, and Cajun Fox, you're acting way too rude. It's best you stop acting obnoxious before something much worse happens to you.

Cajun Fox- Just for the good of the team. If we keep this dead weight we'll lose every challenge, and I don't want that.

Bubbles- How dare you say that to Courage! He's a nice and lovable dog.

Courage- Thanks.

Bubbles- No problem.

Ed- Sweet, little doggie! Purr like a doggie! Purr like a doggie!

Courage- Uh, I don't believe we purr.

Cajun Fox hit the table with his paws.

Cajun Fox- Little softy and dimwit are makin me go insane! Stop being so friendly!

Bubbles- I'm sorry, fox, but I'm not as cruel as you. Courage makes a better teammate than you.

Ed- Don't even think about it, think about it!

Cajun Fox- I've had it with you losers favoring him! I ain't gonna help this darn team if you're helping this guy.

Buttercup- Oh, you better not hope we go to elimination tonight, because you're getting my vote.

Cajun Fox- Right back atcha, power puff. Besides, I won a season. Did you?

Buttercup crossed her arms.

Buttercup- Who cares?! You faced loser Dexter!

Dexter- Hey!

Eddy- A win's a win.

Cajun Fox- Exactly.

Eddy- Cajun here was too weak to face anyone, so he got someone very weak to compete against him.

Dexter- Hey!

Cajun Fox- Wait one little moment! That ain't true! I could have faced this powerpuff, but she was out way before the finale. Don't know why she was eliminated.

Buttercup- Stop playing dumb! You know EXACTLY what happened!

Buttercup was restrained by Blossom and Bubbles.

Eddy- Wow. She must really hate you.

Cajun Fox- You don't know the half of it, short stuff.

Eddy raged with anger, glaring back at the laughing fox.

Eddy- Cut it out, fox!

Eddy tried again to punch him, but all he did was punch the air around him. The fox had his head held down with his paw.

Cajun Fox- Why you still trying, really?

Eddy- Shut it, fox!

Michael walked into the kitchen.

Michael- I see the old school team is getting along.

Eddy pushed away from Cajun Fox.

Eddy- As if!

Buttercup- Yeah right! We'll get along once these two jokers are out.

Eddy and Cajun Fox looked offended, shifting their eyes at her.

Eddy- Who says we're the jokers making this team look bad? I don't mean to brag, but I put some style on this team. Really, you guys are lucky to have me.

Eddy took out some shades and put them on.

Ed- Cuz Eddy's the man with the plan!

Double D- I wouldn't put it that way, Eddy.

Cajun Fox- Yeah, you ain't the one pulling the shots on this team.

Buttercup- I can lead this team better than you can!

Cajun Fox- No ya can't!

Michael- Anyways, the first challenge of the season is here.

Mordecai- Awesome!

Finn- Sweet!

Courage- Oh no, not the challenge!

Rigby- What's the matter, Courage, scared?

Mordecai punched the back of Rigby's head.

Rigby- Ow!

Mordecai- Dude, leave him alone. Now with Katz not here I think this season can go smoothly.

Michael- Actually, he was originally here, but I had a poll and Cajun Fox won it just by one vote.

Cajun Fox- Alright! I knew people liked me!

Michael- Well, they might, but someone by the name of Philly likes Katz a lot better than you.

**Tell Cam**

**Jake- Burned, again.**

**Cajun Fox- Philly ain't got nothin on me. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Anyways, this challenge will seriously test your skills. Everyone, meet up on the rooftop of the apartment and we'll get the challenge started.

While some of the contestants were getting up to get the challenge started, Cajun Fox sneaked behind Rigby.

Cajun Fox- Hey, before we start the challenge, I think we should team up.

Rigby- Team up?!

Cajun Fox- Yeah, me and you. How bout it, coon?

Rigby- Like an alliance?

Cajun Fox- Yeah!

Rigby- My friends said I shouldn't talk to you, and I don't think I can trust you in an alliance. Not after what you did last season.

Cajun Fox- Ah, what?! Come on! Your friends don't need to know a thing, and we'll eliminate everyone we don't like.

Rigby- Fine! The only reason why I'm making this stupid alliance is because I don't trust Finn and his crew.

Cajun Fox- Hey, same here. We should try to get those freaks kicked off first.

Rigby- Now we're talking!

Rigby and Cajun Fox shook on it. The fox looked to his left and right, then back at Rigby.

Cajun Fox- So, does she talk about me?

Rigby- Who?

Cajun Fox- You know, the bird.

Rigby- How many punches in the face do you need to get until you understand that she hates you?!

Cajun Fox- Well, seeing that blue jay no longer with her gives me a chance.

Rigby- Yeah right!

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- What the coon doesn't know is that he's gonna be the one eliminated and I'll be the one going to the finale again. **

**Rigby- I still can't trust him, but it does feel good to at least have some type of ally on the other team, even if it is him. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

All the contestants were on the rooftop of the apartment.

Michael- Now that I have you all here, we'll get started with the challenge.

Buttercup- Doesn't look like much.

Gorgonzola- Yeah, what are we going to do to on a rooftop.

Finn- Jump th

Rigby- Or maybe push the other team off of the rooftop!

Gumball- That sounds a bit harsh.

Rigby- Not for me!

Rigby was

Michael- Before you guys do any harm to one another, let me explain the challenge.

Marceline- Yeah, come on, stop interrupting.

Michael- This challenge will be an obstacle course, which you will need to carry a pig with you at all times. The pig will be like a baton for the challenge. First you'll take the pig and jump over a bounce reflector, which will lead you to another rooftop of a building, next you'll hand it to another teammate, who will be ejecto seated in the air, then after falling down you'll hand the pig to your next teammate. After handing the pig over to one of your teammates then the obstacle course will continue with the two contestants jumping through rings of fire to get to the next rooftop.

Eileen- Is this really safe?

Michael- Trust me, I had a couple of people test it out. It's more than safe!

Double D- What's more than safe?

Eddy- Beats me, sock head.

Michael- Who cares?! Anyways, the two will hand the pig over to the next set of teammates after jumping through rings of fire. Once they get the pigs they'll fight someone in a bear costume for a minute. After the fight is over the two holding the pig will give it to the next two contestants. These contestants will jump to another rooftop and simply hand it the next contestants. These contestants will simply do ten push-ups and hand the pig to the third last teammates. Then these two will run through poisonous gas and balance on a pole to get to the other contestants. After the balancing is done they'll hand their pigs to the second last teammates. The second last contestants will easily chug down a gallon of milk and run to the last teammates. The last teammates will race towards the rooftop of the apartment. Second team to come to the apartment's rooftop gets a ticket to the elimination room, where one of you will be handcuffed and thrown in a jail.

Gumball and Courage shivered about the jail part.

Gumball- Uh, you're not really going to throw someone in jail, are you?

Michael- Well, I won't.

Gumball- That's good then.

Michael- But I have a couple friends that won't mind to doing it.

Gumball- Aw, what?!

Michael took out two bags and showed them to the two different teams.

Michael- Pick out a card without looking and we'll see where you're gonna end up in the challenge.

Eddy- Alright!

Cajun Fox pushed Eddy out of the way.

Eddy- What's your problem?!

Cajun Fox- The team leader has gotta go first.

Eddy and Buttercup- Team leader?!

Cajun Fox- If I don't get the last spot then we're screwed!

He dug his paw into the bag, quickly bringing out a card.

Michael- It looks like the fox is taking the last position for the Old School team.

Cajun Fox- Yes! I sure am lucky to win it for my team!

Buttercup- You're going last?!

Buttercup flew up in Cajun's face.

Buttercup- You better not screw it up, fur ball!

Eddy- Yeah, even I have to agree with Buttercup here.

Eddy took out a card and examined it.

Cajun Fox- Me? Screwing up? I see you've forgotten that I won a season.

Buttercup- Ugh! Stop bringing that up!

Michael- Did everyone get their positions?

Some contestants smiled and some weren't happy.

Michael- Sweet! Now we're off to the challenge.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- This challenge **

**Eileen- I hope I don't do bad in this challenge. **

**Cajun Fox- Once I win this simple challenge she'll regret punching me. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Ed and Rigby pick up the two pigs.

Rigby- This is gonna be so easy! It's in the bag!

Ed- Ed wins the challenge for team!

Rigby- Yeah right, dude! You're looking at this season's winner.

Ed looked at Rigby, thinking.

Ed- A squirrel?

Rigby raged.

Rigby- No! I'm a raccoon!

Micheal- Alright guys stop arguing and go!

The two ran to the Bounce Reflectors. Ed gets there first and jumps.

Rigby- No fair!

Rigby jumps on the reflector.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I'm not losing this challenge to him!**

**Ed- I need gravy!**

**End of Tell Cam  
><strong>  
>Ed lands on another building and hands the pig over to Double D.<p>

Double D- Good job Ed!

Ed: Okey Dokey!

Rigby lands on the building. Marceline looks at him.

Marceline- What took you so long?!

Rigby- I was a little behind?! Big deal!

Marceline- It is a big deal! Now we're behind!

Rigby- Just take the pig!

Marceline takes the pig. Double D get on the electro seat. Marceline gets on the other one and they are both launched into the air.

Rigby- Man what a pain!

Ed pets Rigby.

Ed- Don't worry, little fella.

Rigby smacks Ed's hand off of him.

Rigby- Dude!

Ed- It will all be over soon.

Rigby crosses his arms.

Rigby- Not soon enough.

X

Double D and Marceline land. Double D hands his pig to Eddy. Marceline hands hers to Finn.

Finn- Sweet!

Eddy- Nice job, sock head! We're gonna win this!

Eddy and Double D high fived. Eddy and Finn start running.

Eddy- Give up now will ya?

Finn- No way!

Eddy- You guys are beat!

Finn- No! You guys are beat!

Eddy- We'll see about that.

Eddy runs faster ahead of Finn.

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- I'm not letting him win.**

**Eddy- He might as well let me win.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

They make it to the fire rings.

Eddy- Go ahead, Finn.

Finn- Hey! You have to do this too!

Eddy- I'm just seeing if it's safe.

Finn glares at him and runs. Eddy runs and they jump through one.

Finn- Alright!

Eddy- I'm gonna make it.

Mordecai and Bubbles wait.

Mordecai- So you had a crush on Rigby?

Bubbles- Yeah...I still do.

Mordecai tries to hold his laugh. Eddy and Finn hand both of them the pigs. A guy in a bear costume comes.

Finn- Good luck, guys.

Mordecai starts punching the bear. The bear kicks him in the gut.

Mordecai- Ow!

Bubbles dodges a few attacks from the bear.

Bubbles- I think I can do this!

Bubbles punched the bear down. Mordecai punches the bear knocking it down.

Mordecai- Sorry.

The bear tackles him down the ground. Bubbles turns around and sees the other bear and goes to fight it.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- I'm gonna show that I still got it.**

**End Of Tell Cam**

Mordecai finally punched the bear down and takes the bear. Bubbles on moons the bear out and takes the bear as well.

Mordecai- Here!

He hands the bear to Jake.

Jake- Sweet!

Mordecai and Jake fist pump.

Bubbles- Here Blossom!

Blossom- Thanks Bubbles.

Blossom takes the pig. The two easily jumped over to the other rooftop to hand it to the next teammates.

Blossom- Good luck, Dexter!

Dexter blushed, holding the pig in his arms.

Eileen and Dexter got into push-up position and tried doing the push-ups.

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- I'm not going to lie to you, those push-ups were the most difficult to do.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Eileen easily did her push-ups and got up before Dexter.

Buttercup- Come on, Dexter!

Dexter- It isn't easy as it looks.

Eileen ran up to Margaret, handing the pig over.

Eileen- Here!

Buttercup stared angrily as the other team took the lead.

Dexter finally got u, barely walking.

Buttercup- Finally! Come on, we're losing this because of you.

Dexter finally got to Buttercup. She snatched the pig out of his hands and caught up to Margaret. The two stepped in the middle of the poison gas.

Buttercup- What the?!

Buttercup flew out of the zone and quickly handed it to Courage.

Buttercup- Here! Don't ruin this!

Gumball- Good luck, Courage.

Courage smiled.

Courage- You too.

Margaret got out of the poisonous fumes and gave the pig to Gumball.

Gumball- Sweet! Now's my chance to show this team what I can do!

Gumball ran and caught up to Courage. Both of them had a gallon of milk in front of them.

Courage- You don't think there's anything wrong with it?

Gumball- Well, there's only one way to find out.

Gumball picked the gallon of milk up and started drinking, but stopped when he spit out a bug.

**Tell Cam**

**Gumball- Not cool, man, not cool!**

**Courage- Why does something bad always have to happen?**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Courage and Gumball chugged the gallon of milk, swallowing all the bugs as well.

Gumball- I don't feel so good.

The two looked green almost going vomit it all out, but Gumball held it in and ran passed Courage.

Cajun Fox- Come on, dog! You're losing time!

Gumball- Here!

Gumball gave the pig to Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola- See ya, saucer eyes!

Gorgonzola laughed, waving back at Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox- You're dead, freak!

Gumball- Aw, don't let him get the best of you, fox. Gorgonzola just likes to mess around.

Gumball was about to pat him on the back, but was shoved off.

Cajun Fox- Beat it, kid!

Courage finally got to Cajun Fox, out of breath and exhausted.

Courage- Here.

Cajun Fox- That was pretty lousy of ya, dog. You're lucky you got me on your team.

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- The only way he'll be lucky tonight if we don't lose.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Cajun Fox caught up to Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola- What took you?

Cajun Fox- The dead weight holding me down, but enough about him.

The fox grabbed Gorgonzola's tail.

Gorgonzola- Hey! Let go!

Cajun Fox- How would you feel that you lost it for your team?

Cajun Fox walked closer to the edge of the building.

Gorgonzola- You wouldn't!

Cajun Fox- I'm doin it!

The pig Cajun Fox was holding bit his tail, making Cajun Fox squeal in pain.

Cajun Fox- OW! You stupid thing!

Cajun Fox took it off and threw the pig to the ground. Gorgonzola fell onto the ground, got up, and started to run to the finish line.

Cajun Fox- You ain't winning this yet!

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- I'm the freak?! That guy tried to throw me off of a building. **

**Cajun Fox- I would have too, if it weren't for that little pest.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

The rest of the contestants were on the rooftop of the apartment, looking to see who would come first.

Buttercup- If that fox doesn't get here, then it's either between Eddy, Dexter, or the fox!

Eddy- You can't put me in a group with those two!

Buttercup- Oh yes I can!

Cajun Fox got to the finish line before Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola- No fair! You almost killed me!

Cajun Fox- Yes! I knew I'd win it for my team.

Michael- You didn't quite win it yet, dude.

Cajun Fox- What?! Course I did.

Michael- You're forgetting something.

Cajun Fox- What would that be?

Michael- The pig.

Cajun Fox looked around.

Cajun Fox- That darn pig!

Finn- So, we win?

Michael- Yup! The first win goes to the New Blood team. Old School, time to pick your favorite loser.

The eight contestants on Cajun's team looked back at him.

Cajun Fox- What?!

Mordecai- That's not going to rest well on your team, dude.

Cajun Fox- Shut it, bird!

Margaret- What's your problem, fox?

Cajun Fox- Anyways, you moved quick, bird.

Margaret- What do you want?

Cajun Fox- Nothin much, just beautiful gals like you always make it look good.

Margaret- Didn't I tell you to stop hitting on me?

Mordecai- Dude, leave Margaret alone!

Margaret gave Mordecai a light push.

Margaret- I got this.

Cajun Fox- Look, you already punched me, so I ain't scared of anything you're about to do. Whatever you got don't scare me.

Margaret kicked Cajun Fox in the privates.

Gumball cringed at the sight.

Margaret- How about that?

He held his hurting area.

Cajun Fox- Oh, baby I know you want me. When chicks hit hard you know they want you bad.

Margaret looked disgusted.

Margaret- Who writes this stuff?!

Michael- What's it to ya?

Cajun Fox got up, barely standing.

Cajun Fox- So, you alright being mine?

Margaret threw a fist at Cajun's face, knocking out a tooth from his mouth. The fox fell back on the ground again.

Margaret- Ouch!

Margaret held her wing.

Mordecai- Margaret, are you okay?

Margaret- Oh, and by the way, I'm not your baby.

**Tell Cam**

**Cajun Fox- Her?! What about me?! **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Rigby and Cajun Fox met in the kitchen.

Rigby- You better get that dog out!

Cajun Fox- Relax! I'm pretty sure half of my team is upset with his performance today. He'll be gone like you in season one.

Rigby- Stop talking!

Cajun Fox laughed.

Cajun Fox- You gotta be dumb to not recognize that you're being fooled.

Rigby- Shut up! I thought he had my back!

Cajun Fox- Anyways, I have my eyes on someone else in your team. I think I can bring him in the alliance. Whatcha think?

Rigby- Sure, as long as Mordecai doesn't know what I'm doing.

Cajun Fox- That bird ain't gonna know what we be doin, cuz he's gonna be one of our targets later in the game.

Rigby- I can't do that to Mordo! No way, dude!

Cajun Fox- But he won a season! Don'tcha want to win a season, too?

Rigby- Well, winning is pretty cool.

Cajun Fox- Yeah, and you can show off to your girlfriend that you won a season, including buying whatever you want. How bout that?

Rigby started daydreaming about all the games he could buy.

Rigby- Then I can show off to Benson that I won a season! I'm in on it, but you better not aim for Eileen or Margaret.

Cajun Fox- Those two?! Please, they'll be gone without me doing anything.

X

Cajun Fox- Well isn't it that rat from the couple last seasons.

Gorgonzola- What do you want?

Cajun Fox- I was thinking we could spoof up some kinda alliance.

Gorgonzola- An alliance? Really?

Cajun Fox- Just like that other season. We'll rock with this season.

Gorgonzola- Do you have any idea what happened to me that season? Oh, and what happened to me today?!

Cajun Fox- You were eliminated of course.

Gorgonzola- Yeah, because YOU betrayed me! I'm not stupid enough to join an alliance with you.

Cajun Fox- Bygones be bygones, friend.

Gorgonzola looked disgusted.

Gorgonzola- I'm not your friend and I am not making an alliance with you again.

Cajun Fox- Come on! You're the only reasonable one here.

Gorgonzola- Does this look like a face that cares? If it does then you have to get your eyes checked. Seriously, get them checked out, they're scaring me.

Cajun Fox- You get one cheap shot, but the rest you got to deal with me.

Gorgonzola- So?! Then I'll just get Margaret to help me, seeing that she beats you up far quickly than anyone.

X

**Tell Cam**

**Eddy- It's obvious who I'm voting for. **

**Ed- Gravy!**

**Double D- He did cost the team the win, and his ignorant attitude won't help the team if he stays around. Well, it's for the best of the team. **

**Blossom- If you ask me then he's made it too far in the last season. Better get him out before he does a three-peat. **

**Bubbles I'm going to vote for …**

**Buttercup- I hate losing! Eddy might be a pain in my neck, but that fox has GOT TO GO! Spending two seasons with him is enough, and there's no way he's getting farther than me. **

**Courage- It wasn't my fault!**

**Dexter- Definitely the fox! **

**Cajun Fox- That dog's leaving first! This team gotta be dumb to vote me off first. **

**End of Tell Cam**

Elimination Palace

Michael- You guys almost had it, but lost it right at the end. Cajun Fox, do you feel like you might get the boot tonight?

Cajun Fox- I got to lead this team, don't I? Not a chance that I'm leavin first.

The rest of the team glared at him.

Buttercup- The only time you'll lead a team is when you're the only loser on the team.

Cajun Fox- I won a season!

Buttercup- Yeah, against him!

Buttercup pointed to Dexter.

Dexter- Hey!

Michael- Anyways, pick up the board you have under your seat.

The nine contestants picked the boards up.

Michael- Alright. Cajun Fox, who'd you vote for?

Cajun Fox smirked, bringing up his board with black writing saying, "Wimpy Dog".

Michael- Well, that's one vote for Courage.

Courage- No!

Cajun Fox- Better get scared, dog. Your time is up!

Michael- Courage, it's your turn.

Courage turned his board to Michael's view, saying "Cajun Fox".

Michael- You both are tied with only one vote. Buttercup, you're next.

Buttercup threw her board in the air quickly, showing C-A-J-U-N F-O-X written on the board.

Michael- Second vote for Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox- What?! Why me?!

Buttercup- You're a pain to this team!

Michael- Blossom's next.

Blossom showed her board to the rest of them, giving another vote to Cajun Fox.

Cajun Fox- What's wrong with you idiots?! Vote for the dog!

Buttercup- Not so tough now, huh?

Cajun Fox- Shut it!

Michael- Let's see what you have, Bubbles.

Bubbles picked her board up and put it to Michael's view, showing Cajun's name on it.

Cajun Fox gripped his ears tightly.

Cajun Fox- All of you are startin to piss me off.

Michael- That's four votes for Cajun Fox and Courage only has one.

Courage jumped up.

Courage- Yay!

Cajun Fox- Come on, I know I was mean, but I can change! Honest! Just please don't vote me off!

Blossom- Begging like a little baby's not going to help you.

Michael- Dexter, who did you vote for?

Dexter- Isn't it obvious?

Dexter brought up his board, showing another vote for the fox.

Michael- Cajun Fox, you should be worried now, because that's five, which means you're the first eliminated.

Cajun Fox- How bout the other votes?!

Michael- You can't be serious?

Buttercup- You're out, idiot! There's no logical way that you can stay in the game.

Michael- Whatever.

Ed, Edd, and Eddy showed their boards, all of them having the same vote as the rest of the team. The fox's jaw dropped in shock.

Michael- And with every vote against you, you're eliminated.

Cajun Fox- You chose him over me?!

Eddy- You're worthless!

Buttercup- There's no way you're getting passed me in another season, and Courage, even though he's really weak, is a better choice to keep than you.

Courage- Thanks.

Buttercup crossed her arms.

Buttercup- You're welcome, I guess.

Blossom- You can only blame yourself with your over confident attitude.

Double D- Yes and your personality got the best of you.

Dexter- Disrespecting your teammates won't keep you in for too long.

Michael- Well, you're team has spoken.

Cajun Fox growled.

Cajun Fox- Some team they are.

Michael- Looks like it's time for you to meet your friends.

Cajun Fox- Friends?

A cop car drove in front of the building with a falcon kicking the door down and a short, gray rat following after him.

Eric- So who's the convict?

The falcon had the beating stick in his wing.

David- You really suck, man! I go against cops, not dress like 'em and do their dirty work.

Michael- Loser car is that way, dude.

Cajun Fox- Do you really have to do this?!

Michael- Of course I do! Take him away, cops.

Eric- Aw man! Not Cajun Fox!

David- Whatever! Let's get this stupid stuff over with.

David took his handcuffs but the fox refused to be bounded together.

Cajun Fox- You ain't doin that to me.

David- Look here, I want to get this stupid cop uniform off and get home to watch tha game. If you're gonna be in ma way of doin that, then bring it on.

Cajun Fox- You know, you resemble a more stupider version of Rigby. Are you two related in anyway?

Cajun Fox laughed, but David didn't find it funny. Actually, he found it offensive.

David- Oh, no one compares me ta that raccoon! Nobody! Not even ma own mothah!

David took out the taser from his belt and stung the fox with it repeatedly. He handcuffed the fox and dragged him into the squad car.

**Tell Cam**

**Dexter- I am glad to have outlasted the fox this time around. Who's beating who now, fox?**

**Courage- It's a lot better having him gone. However, I don't feel too safe on this team. **

**Blossom- After a couple of seasons karma finally caught up to him. **

**Buttercup- That fox got what he deserved. He's lucky I didn't punch him in the nose myself.**

**Bubbles- I really hope I'm not next.**

**Ed- Now with one of our astronauts terminated, it leaves only us brave ones left. **

**Eddy- I won a season and I didn't brag about it. Well, only to Kevin back home. Anyway, now I just need to deal with Buttercup and I think I'll do fine. **

**Double D- He pushed his luck, I presume. Well, we must move on from this elimination and use it as an advantage. **

**End of tell cam**

**X**

**Car Cam**

**Cajun Fox- I'm out?! Already?! Man, this sucks. They kept all the weaklings over me. **

**End of Car Cam**

X

Michael- With that, leaves only seven more on the Old School team.

X

(8) Cajun Fox- Courage, Double D, Eddy, Ed, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Dexter

(1) Courage- Cajun Fox

**18****th**** – Cajun Fox**

X

**A message to FunnyChick: As a devoted Catholic, we believe in friendships and we'll try so hard to keep them as long as we can. When we use the term friends, we mean it. Though it is very hard to find that friendly figure, and it is difficult to really use the word friend, but when we keep a long relationship with someone, we clearly know the meaning of friend. However, just because we try hard to make friends doesn't mean we're not going to lose any. We do lose friends throughout the years, but we, again, try twice as hard to get back together, because we don't want to see the good times leave. Good times with the people we call friends are the best times, and I wouldn't want to see them pass. Even though we do try hard to get friendships back together, there are times where we simply can't; giving us the chance to move on in life and meet other faces out there. If you were bothered by my rude remarks towards you, then I truly apologize. It was really immature of me. I hope you can forgive me and you can try to move on from, because moving on is always the best medicine in life. **


	3. Batter's Up!

Batter's Up!

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon's Old Vs. New: the two teams started the new season with an obstacle course, which was doing crazy stuff on rooftops around New York. The contestants had arguments before, during, and after the challenge. Cajun Fox probably made everyone hate him this time around, making Margaret literally give him more pain, Gorgonzola rejecting an alliance offer, and every vote going against him after the team's loss. In a shocking elimination, season four winner, Cajun Fox, was voted off first. How will Rigby survive without his alliance? Will the Old School team get a win this time around? Which contestant will be taken by the cops? Find out on this chapter of Cartoon's Old Vs. New! **

X

Rigby walked downstairs and into the living room.

Rigby- Man, with no TV I'm gonna go insane!

Mordecai- Dude, calm down. I'm pretty sure coffee can hold you up.

Rigby- Probably, but TV is my life!

Mordecai- Believe me, I know you're not joking about that one.

Gumball- I'm pretty sure there can be something else we can do than TV.

Rigby- Yeah, like what?

Ed- What about my comics?

Ed took out a purple colored comic out of his jacket.

Rigby- Ah, enough with those!

Gumball- Comics don't seem that bad.

Ed- This is my mint condition comic: Rise of the Aliens from Outer Space! A classic!

Gumball- Cool!

Rigby rolled his eyes. Buttercup flew out of the kitchen and laughed at the two.

Buttercup- You two are total nerds! Who reads comics?!

Gumball- Hey! Comics aren't that bad. Actually, they're a pretty good read.

Ed- Comics good for Ed!

Buttercup- Not even Dexter reads those things. Huh, Dex?

Buttercup nudged Dexter.

Dexter- Why must you be a bother all the time?

Buttercup- Calm down, I'm only playing with you.

Eileen blushed.

Eileen- Well, we can do something else besides comics.

Rigby- What's that?

Eileen touched Rigby arm with her hand.

Rigby- What if that sleazy fox mocks us?

Buttercup- You two are in luck, cuz he's out.

Dexter- Good riddance, too.

Gorgonzola overheard the conversation and ran downstairs to the living room.

Gorgonzola- Wait, he's really gone?!

Buttercup- Yup!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Cajun Fox is gone?! Great! Who's gonna make an alliance with me now? **

**Gorgonzola- (Laughs) So much for that alliance. Cajun Fox is out and I'm still in. That Buttercup is going to be a problem down the road, though. I need to start up my own alliance, but with whom? **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Kitchen

Margaret tried picking up a mug with her wing, but she dropped it back on the table in midair.

Mordecai- Margaret, are you okay?

Margaret- Yeah, I'm fine.

Marceline- It's probably broken.

Finn- Or fractured.

Margaret- No, it's not.

Mordecai- Hopefully it's not.

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- It's not that bad. **

**Mordecai- Everyone has an injury. **

**Finn- No offense, but if it comes down to voting someone off, I think Margaret will have to go. Like, come on, her wing is in pain by just bringing a mug up. **

**Marceline- It doesn't look like Margaret's going to get far this time around. **

**End of Tell Cam**

Eddy looked around the hallway to see if anyone was spying.

Eddy- So, Double D, what do you think of an alliance with me and Ed?

Double D- I'm not too sure about an alliance, Eddy.

Eddy- What?! Why not?!

Double D- The point to winning this game is to survive, and showing off an alliance makes you an easy target when the merge comes around.

Eddy- Well, when the merge comes around we'll be too big to be stopped.

Double D- I wouldn't get that comfortable about it, Eddy. Many alliances don't last as long as you think.

The two Eds walked down the staircase to see the rest of the teammates. Michael came in not that long after.

Michael- I hope you guys are ready for your next challenge, because this time we're going in the big leagues.

Buttercup- I don't know if we're ready, especially with the weak three over here.

Buttercup looked at Courage, Dexter, and Double D.

Courage- Come on, not this.

Double D- Our strength might not be the best, but our knowledge can play a great factor.

Dexter- Yeah, we're pretty strong when it comes to being smart.

Buttercup- Not in this competition.

**Tell Cam**

**Gumball- Alright! This season I'm looking forward to making it farther than before. **

**Buttercup- I would be excited, but this team doesn't have the right winning formula if you ask me. **

**Dexter- No matter what I do Buttercup will still nag me. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

The seventeen contestants were all on a baseball field.

Michael- You guys have any clue what's your challenge this time?

Marceline- Baseball?

Michael- That's right! New York isn't a stranger to the sport, as the New York Yankees have won over twenty World Series titles throughout the years.

Mordecai- Sweet! Are we going to play with them?

Michael- Of course not! You know how much money that would cost?!

Mordecai- A lot?

Michael- Yeah, and since this is a cheap show, we'll have the two teams face each other in a baseball game.

**Tell Cam**

**Double D- Oh, curse my lack of physical education. I won't be too fond of this challenge. **

**Courage- Well, the fox isn't here so I think I can do well… hopefully. **

**Buttercup- I can't wait to beat the other team! The only thing that's going to hold us from getting a victory is Double D, Courage, and Dexter. This is going to be one long day. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

The Old School team huddled up to pick the positions.

Bubbles- So which positions will we choose?

Buttercup- Well, I'll be pitcher obviously. This team needs someone as strong as me.

Eddy- Oh brother, not this.

Buttercup- You watch your mouth!

Blossom- Enough!

Blossom got in between the two before they could start anything.

Blossom- I think we can choose positions without all the fighting.

Eddy- Fine by me.

Buttercup- Alright, but I got my eyes on you.

The green eyed powerpuff pointed to Eddy.

Bubbles- Oh, me and Blossom can be outfield.

Blossom- Good thinking, Bubbles.

Buttercup- Perfect! No one's going to hit anything out there with you two in the outfield. Now that leaves you five.

Buttercup stared at Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, and Dexter.

Ed- I will be the position where you dunk the ball into the hoop.

Double D- Wrong sport, Ed.

Ed- Oh, then I'll hold the spatula.

Eddy laughed at Ed's stupidity.

Eddy- Fill us in on some brightness, Ed.

Ed- That's easy, Eddy: a can of tuna.

Buttercup steamed.

Buttercup- You jokers better not mess this chance up, or I'll kick you guys out of this game myself!

Dexter and Courage covered their ears from the loudness of Buttercup.

Dexter- Calm down there, Buttercup.

Courage- Yeah, it's just a game.

Buttercup- Just a game?! Well, seeing that it's just a game for you, you'll be the catcher.

Courage- Why me?

Buttercup- So you don't mess up on the field.

Eddy nudged Courage.

Eddy- Consider yourself lucky.

Buttercup looked at Eddy angrily.

Buttercup- And you!

Eddy- What'd I do?

Buttercup- You'll be first base, while your goons take second and third.

Ed- I'll take the end zone, captain!

Ed saluted with a smile, while Buttercup face-palmed.

Double D- Again, wrong sport.

Dexter- Wait, what position do I take?!

Buttercup- You'll take shortstop, since you're the last sucker.

Dexter- I have a bad feeling about this.

Blossom- Don't worry, Dexter, you'll do fine.

Dexter's cheeks turned red, trying hard not to shake.

Dexter- Uh, well, thanks.

Blossom smiled.

Blossom- No problem, Dexter.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- I already know who's going to get out this time, and it's not going to be me. **

**Blossom- Dexter's not that bad of a guy. Buttercup is my sister, but she shouldn't treat him like dirt. **

**Dexter- Blossom's just… nice, that's all. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Team Old School got onto the field and into their positions. Buttercup looked at her team and then at the other team.

Buttercup- Wait one second, Mike!

Michael- And what's that?

Buttercup- It's eight verses nine! That's not a fair game.

Michael- Well, you shouldn't have lost.

Rigby laughed from the sideline.

Rigby- Yeah! No weeping for the losers.

Gorgonzola- Seeing that this is an athletic challenge and you don't have the fox with you, you're screwed.

Rigby- Big time!

Buttercup raged, as she blasted a piece of grass in front of her with the rays

Buttercup- I knew we should have voted off Courage or Dexter!

Courage took off the catcher mask.

Courage- No way! That fox was a lot worse than me.

Eddy- Hey! Don't blame this on us! You were the one telling me to kick him off.

Buttercup- You agreed!

Ed- You two should tickle each other right now!

Eddy and Buttercup looked back at Ed uncomfortably.

Buttercup- You three better not mess this up, or else one of you are gonna get it.

Buttercup glared at Double D, Courage, and Dexter.

Blossom- Buttercup, we don't need the fox to help us win.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- I know I hate that fox, but I wouldn't mind his strength over the weakness of those three. **

**Courage- Really?! What does she have against us?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mordecai stepped onto home plate.

Mordecai- Get ready, cuz I'll be sending this sky high.

Buttercup- You wish!

Buttercup threw the first pitch as hard as she can, passing Mordecai and getting in Courage's mitten.

Courage- Ow!

Courage waved his paw back and forth to ease the pain.

Buttercup- Calm down, Courage.

Michael- Strike one!

Mordecai- Aw, what?!

Michael- Two more strikes and you're out.

Buttercup threw another ball, giving Mordecai his second strike.

Buttercup- So much for sending it sky high.

Mordecai- I'm not out yet.

Buttercup threw another pitch, making Mordecai swing without hitting the ball.

Michael- You're out!

Mordecai- What?!

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- Man, that was pretty hard. **

**Buttercup- Yes! With my pitching this game will be all ours. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Finn was the next to get up to the plate.

Buttercup- Ready for out two?

Finn- I don't think so.

Buttercup- You better!

Buttercup threw a fast ball that landed in Courage's mitten again.

Michael- Strike one!

Buttercup- Yes! I'm good at this.

Michael- Two more strikes and you're out.

Finn- No more messing around this time.

Buttercup threw again, but this time Finn hit the ball into left field. Luckily for Buttercup, Bubbles caught the ball in midair.

Michael- Two outs!

Finn- Aw man!

Rigby walked onto the plate this time,

Rigby- Step aside, cuz I'm gonna score.

Buttercup laughed.

Buttercup- You?! Please!

Rigby- Just throw the ball!

Buttercup threw the ball, hitting Rigby right on the back.

Rigby- What the H, dude?!

Michael- Since Rigby got hit, he gets to walk.

Rigby- Alright!

Rigby got up and walked to first base.

Rigby-

Buttercup- Oh, be quiet!

Marceline got

Marceline- Let's get this over with.

Buttercup- You said it, sis.

Marceline hit the ball that Buttercup pitched to her, but it hit Double D right in the face. He got up from the ground, spitting something out of his mouth, which was the baseball.

Michael- Three outs! Old School's turn to bat.

Eddy- Way to play the game, sock head.

Double D- I hope it doesn't leave permanent pain.

Double D felt his teeth.

Buttercup- Not bad, Double D.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- I knew I was going to do good. **

**Dexter- So far so good. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Finn- So, who's going to be pitcher?

Mordecai- I'd like to nominate myself for pitcher.

Gorgonzola- You? No way!

Mordecai- Yeah dude, what's wrong?

Gorgonzola- Not you! I make better pitcher than.

Mordecai and Finn looked at each other before laughing.

Gorgonzola- What's so funny?!

Finn- Probably...

Mordecai- Because you're short, dude. Everyone's going to hit over you.

Finn- Hey, I think I could be pitcher.

Gorgonzola- Not you, too!

Finn and Mordecai both grabbed the baseball, trying to pry it out of the other's grasp.

Finn- Look man, I'll be pitcher. Just go into left field.

Mordecai- I don't mean to brag, but I have a good arm for throwing stuff.

Gorgonzola- Yeah, me too.

Mordecai and Finn laughed again, making Gorgonzola's flame on the candle get higher.

Gorgonzola- Listen, if you want to win, then let me be pitcher. I can easily take out everyone on that team.

Finn- We've been through this, dude, it's either me or Mordecai.

Mordecai tried pulling the ball away from Finn, but couldn't.

Mordecai- That's if Finn lets go of the ball.

Gorgonzola face-palmed, bothered at the two's stupidity.

**Tell Cam**

**Mordecai- I just think I'm better suited for the position. I mean, I did play pitcher back in high school. **

**Gorgonzola- We'll see who lasts longer in this competition, we'll just see. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Team New Blood got into their positions as Buttercup got up to the plate.

Mordecai- It'll be great getting you out.

Buttercup- In your dreams!

Mordecai pitched the ball but Buttercup hit the ball easily into midair, looking as if it was going to be a home run. She flew around the bases quickly.

Buttercup- Yes! I told you I was going to score.

Unfortunately, Jake caught the ball before it could get out of the stadium.

Finn- Sweet catch, bro!

Jake and Finn high fived.

Michael- And you're out!

Buttercup- That's not fair!

Gorgonzola took off the catcher mask.

Gorgonzola- Well, too bad. Better luck next try.

Buttercup punched Gorgonzola in the stomach.

Buttercup- That's for getting on my nerves.

Ed walked up to the plate, holding the bat upside down.

Ed- I'll hit the football.

Eddy- Go get him, lumpy!

Ed- Oh, I'll show em, Eddy!

Gorgonzola- You do know you're holding the bat upside down?

Ed- My bad!

Gorgonzola rolled his eyes.

Ed- I'm ready!

Mordecai- Okay. Seems pretty easy.

Mordecai threw the ball towards Ed. He easily hit it into the field, hitting the wall and falling down on the grass. Ed- Like that, Eddy?

Eddy- Run, Ed, run!

Ed- What for?

Buttercup- You idiot, run!

Eddy face-palmed.

Eddy- Oh no, the Curse of Evil Tim!

Ed- Not the curse! Oh no!

Ed threw his arms up and started running

Rigby- Dude, throw it over here!

Rigby motioned to Finn to throw it at first base.

Ed- Evil Tim bad for Ed!

Ed pushed Rigby out of the way.

Rigby- Ouch!

Ed ran around all the bases and went home.

Michael- Old School scores!

Ed stopped when he went to his team's bench. His team cheered.

Ed- Is it gone?

Eddy- Great work, Ed!

Double D- Most certainly!

Buttercup- But… how is that possible?!

Ed- Simple!

Ed picked up a cup of Gatorade and threw it on his feet.

**Tell Cam**

**Buttercup- How can he score but I couldn't?!**

**Ed- My feet needed a drink from all that running. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Dexter- Good luck, Blossom.

Blossom- Thanks.

Blossom was due up next, walking up to the plate. Gorgonzola walked up to Mordecai.

Gorgonzola- I think we should walk her and strike the rest out.

Mordecai- I don't, dude. I think I can get her out.

Gorgonzola- Buttercup almost hit it out, Ed already scored, and you're thinking you can get her out?

Mordecai- Yeah dude, don't worry.

Gorgonzola rolled his eyes as he walked back to home plate.

Gorgonzola- Whatever.

Mordecai threw the pitch to Blossom. She hit the ball above the heads of most of the team, but this time Finn caught the ball.

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- Mordecai's pushing his luck.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Bubbles was the last one to go up for the team, but couldn't get a score, as she was out on a fly out into center field. After innings and innings of scores it was finally the seventh inning with the two outs. Mordecai threw another ball and Buttercup hit it out of the ballpark.

Buttercup- I told you I was going to score!

Michael- And just like that the score is 6 to three, in favor of Team Old School.

Gorgonzola looked annoyed, glaring back at Mordecai.

Gorgonzola- How bout I pitch the rest of the game?

Mordecai- Sure dude, this pitching thing is killing me.

Gorgonzola- Killing you? Your pitching is killing me.

Mordecai- Whatever dude, just don't mess up.

Gorgonzola- You forget who you're talking to.

Mordecai and Gorgonzola switched places.

Gorgonzola stroke out Dexter with little effort as the

**Tell Cam**

**Gorgonzola- If I was pitching this whole game then we would have been in the lead.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mordecai hit the ball and it hit Buttercup's hand.

Buttercup- Ow!

She held it as Mordecai ran to first base safely.

Mordecai- Alright! Made it!

Eddy- Beginner's luck.

Mordecai- Well, someone's pretty mad.

Eddy- I hate birds.

Mordecai- What'd you say?

Eddy- What good are they?!

Mordecai- I'm not taking that kind of trash.

Eddy and Mordecai glared back at each other. The rest of the team

Blossom- Buttercup, are you okay?

Blossom, Dexter, Courage, Bubbles, Ed, and Double D gathered around Buttercup.

Buttercup- I think someone's gonna have to pitch for me.

Ed- Let the claw throw the doohickey.

Double D- Ball, Ed, ball.

Ed- What?

Double D- Never mind.

Buttercup- Someone do it.

**Tell Cam**

**Bubbles- I hope Buttercup's okay. **

**Buttercup- Man, I better not get sent home or anything because of this stupid injury. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Bubbles got in the center of the field. She pitched it to Finn as he hit the ball outside of the park, getting two scores off of the hit.

Michael- Team New Blood five, Team Old School 6.

Mordecai- Alright!

Finn- Sweet!

Finn and Mordecai high fived.

Rigby- I'm so going to score now.

Eddy laughed from first base.

Eddy- Don't count on it.

Rigby- Let's go then!

Bubbles threw the ball and Rigby hit it, but Ed caught it immediately.

Rigby- Aw, what?!

X

9th Inning

Marceline hit the ball towards Ed, as he grabbed it and threw it to Eddy.

Michael- One out! Two more and the Old School Cartoon Network wins.

Margaret got up, but couldn't get off of

Michael- With that, it only leaves one more chance for the New Blood team.

Eileen- I hope I don't mess up.

Rigby- You'll do great, Eileen.

Eileen- Thanks.

Eileen walked up to the plate.

Eddy- Easy out!

Double D- Expect the unexpected, Eddy.

Bubbles threw the ball and Eileen gave a hit, but it wasn't good enough to get on base, as she was out.

Michael- Just like that Old School wins the second challenge!

**Tell Cam**

**Bubbles- Alright! We won a challenge!**

**Eddy- This team's lucky to have me. I could show my winning ways just like season three. **

**Ed- Good for Ed!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Kitchen

Gorgonzola- Hey Gumball, I need to tell you something.

Gumball- Sure, dude.

Gorgonzola- Seeing Finn and Mordecai having their own alliances with their own friends, I think we should make an alliance of our own.

Gumball- Really?

Gorgonzola- Yes, really.

Gumball- It does sound pretty cool.

Gorgonzola- It sure does.

Gumball- I don't know about it, though.

Gorgonzola stared at Gumball unimpressed then poked him out of nowhere.

Gumball- Hey! Stop that.

Gorgonzola- Join my alliance!

Gorgonzola poked Gumball again.

Gumball- Alright! As long as you stop doing that.

Gorgonzola- Good.

Gumball- So, what are we going to do?

Gorgonzola- We'll just sit back and watch the fireworks.

Gumball- Cool! I love fireworks.

Gorgonzola- It's a figure of speech.

Gumball- Oh.

Gorgonzola- But we should both vote someone off in tonight.

Gumball- Really? Who?

Gorgonzola whispered into Gumball's ear.

**Tell Cam**

**Gumball- I guess it's for the best of the alliance. **

**Gorgonzola- Now that I have Chowder Jr. as my alliance member I can easily get to the finale. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Elimination Ceremony

Michael- Welcome to your first elimination as a team.

Mordecai-

Michael- Alright, we'll get right to the voting. Under your seats is a board and a marker. Write down the name of the teammate you want out.

The nine picked their boards up and started writing.

Michael- Lets have Gorgonzola show his board.

Gorgonzola showed his board, giving Margaret a vote.

Margaret- Why me?!

Gorgonzola shrugs.

Gorgonzola- Nothing personal.

Michael- Finn?

Finn showed the same name on his board.

Michael- Margaret gets her second vote.

Mordecai- Dude, what the H?

Finn- Dude, her injury and all might bring this team down.

Mordecai- Well…

Michael- Mordecai, let's see yours?

Mordecai brought his up, giving Finn a vote.

Finn- Dude!

Michael- Finn has one vote and Margaret has two with six more votes to go. Rigby's turn!

Rigby put it up, having Finn's name on it.

Michael- And Finn's tied with votes. Marceline's turn.

Marceline- Sorry for this.

She brought her board to everyone's view, giving Margaret her third vote.

Michael- Margaret three votes, Finn two votes. Margaret's next.

Margaret showed hers, written in black, bold ink Finn.

Michael- Finn and Margaret are tied with three votes.

Finn- Really?

Mordecai- Hey, if you're gonna have your friends writer her name down then we'll write your name down.

Michael- Eileen's turn to show her vote.

Eileen gave another vote for Finn.

Finn- What did I do to deserve the votes, dude?

Mordecai- Well, you did go to the finale last season.

Michael- Jake and Gumball, how about yours?

Jake and Gumball showed their votes, revealing both of the boards having Margaret's name on them.

Michael- Well, your team has spoken.

Eileen- Bye, Margaret.

Margaret and Eileen hug.

Mordecai- Sucks that you have to leave.

Margaret- Yeah, but at least I didn't get out first.

Mordecai- Yeah, true.

The two hug before the two police officers came in. The handcuffs were put onto Margaret's wing as she was put into the squad car.

Michael- With that, you guys are down to eight. Get some rest and good luck, cuz I can see there's going to be a couple arguments going on next time.

**X**

**Margaret (5) - Finn, Gorgonzola, Jake, Finn, Marceline, Gumball**

**Finn (4) - Mordecai, Eileen, Margaret, Rigby **

**17****th**** – Margaret **

**18****th**** – Cajun Fox**

**M-H1996: Sorry for the long wait and I apologize for the horrible chapter. I'll get the next chapter up this Friday so don't worry. I promise it will be better than this one. Anyways, I want to give a shout out to Hardinkphilly's uncle, Matt Lopez, as he passed away yesterday. Let's have a moment of silence for the poor soul. **

**Rest In Peace, Matt Lopez.**


End file.
